community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Abed Nadir
| name = Abed Nadir | aka = "Batman", "Inspector Spacetime'' | actor = Danny Pudi | first = Pilot | birthdate = | hometown = Riverside, Colorado | major = Film (formerly Restaurant Management) | occupation = Student film director, Falafel waiter | family = Gubi Nadir (father), Unnamed mother, Abra (cousin) | relationship = }} Bio Abed Gubi Nadir (portrayed by Danny Pudi) is a student at Greendale Community College, so he can one day take over his father's falafel restaurant. Abed's birthday was revealed in "Critical Film Studies" on March 24. Abed had a difficult life growing up, due in part to his parents. His father is a Palestinian from Gaza and his mother Polish American, which was a source of cultural discord. On top of that, Abed's undiagnosed psychological condition also put more strain on the relationship. His mother left his family when he was 6 years old and Abed assumed his father blamed him for it. This created distance between them and resulted in Abed alienating himself further by immersing himself in American pop-culture. His father allowed him to enroll at Greendale Community College primarily so he could take classes which would help him one day take over his dad's Falafel restaurant. Eventually he convinces his father to let him study Film making instead. Personality It is hinted that Abed has Asperger's syndrome, reflected in his inability to pick up on social or emotional cues . Abed is quite intelligent, fluent in three languages (English, Polish and Arabic) and possesses keen observational skills. He often accurately predicts other people's behaviours although it's shown he is not infallible . He'll draw connections to real life situations through pop culture and meta references gained after years of watching TV and movies . However, he has problems understanding emotions and has a particular difficulty with sarcasm . He is surprisingly athletic , a skilled dancer , and a good singer/rapper , .Besides his love of Filmmaking, Abed also likes to indulge in role-play and often assumes different characters from various genres of entertainment. Occasionally he'll go too far in these roles which has threatened his friendship with Troy and the rest of the study group . He states his religion to be Islam although he doesn't follow the strict tenets of his faith . Even with his eccentricities, Abed has been shown to be very attractive to women , and claims to have made out with the prettiest girl on campus . After Britta has him and the study group take a personality test , the results suggested that he is the sanest member of the group . Character history Season One Abed meets Jeff and later joins his fake Spanish study group thanks to an invitation from Britta. He in turn invited a number of other students from their class and the study group was born. Abed was enrolled in business and restaurant management classes to take over his fathers Falafel restaurant, despite his desire to take film classes and become a director. Britta convinced Abed to pursue his dreams of being a filmmaker and he switched his major to film. Abed rapidly became well-known on campus for his movies as his short online films became very popular. He began to hang out with Troy and by the end of the year they had become the best of friends. Significant episodes: Season Two Abed's second year at school sees his friendship with Troy become even stronger. He takes part in various campus shenanigans such as the launch of Greendale's space simulator, building a blanket fort in his dorm room, filming a documentary on Jesus, and a mysterious outbreak on Halloween. He also is forced to deal with some personal issues and suffers an emotional breakdown at Christmas. The study group helps him throgh this as He ends the year by participating in the annual Paintball Assassin games. The stakes are raised when City College joins the game and he assumes a Han Solo persona to help lead the Greendale student body against the invaders. Significant episodes: Season Three Abed's third year at school sees him moving into an apartment with Troy and inviting Annie to stay with them as well. Despite his eccentricities it is hinted by a psychology test he took that he might be the sanest one in the study group. The general darkness of that year, coupled with certain actions on his part that put a strain put on his relationship with Troy, made Abed retreat further into his fantasies via his special play room "The Dreamatorium". The study group's expulsion from school and the subsequent loss of Troy to the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School was enough to cause him to assume the identity of "Evil Abed". Significant episodes: Season Four During Abed's fourth year at Greendale, he is still in therapy with Britta and has anxiety about this possibly being the last year the study group is together. Abed also has to deal with seeing less of his best friend now that Troy is in a relationship with Britta. Significant episodes: Relationships in the study group Abed joined the study group to meet people and to learn Spanish. Although Abed is well-liked and accepted by the group he admits to being the outcast due to his inability to understand or properly express emotions. The observer of the group, he often sits quietly while everyone talks and argues, occasionally entering the conversation with a reference to a TV show or movie that is analogous to the situation. Abed become best friends with Troy Barnes and they are usually seen hanging out together and coming up with crazy ideas to put into action. Troy (See main article: "Troy and Abed") Troy and Abed are best friends whose bromance has been prominently featured on the show. The other members of the study group are both amused and disturbed at how close the two are. Their many misadventures at Greendale inevitably drag their friends into hijinks and the entire school a few times as well. Because Abed is unable to adequately express emotion, and Troy is overly emotional, this has lead to a few conflicts between them. They soon make up, however, as they understand they are better together than apart. Jeff Jeff and Abed were the first members of the study group to meet on camera (Abed had met and talked to Britta prior to his conversation with Jeff although it's not shown). As Abed is someone who has trouble understanding others he admires Jeff's ability to easily connect with people. Although Jeff is annoyed at times by his constant pop culture referencing, he respects Abed's opinions and often sees value in his observations. After a brief falling out happened between them, Jeff agreed to help Abed with his problem of connecting with others as long as Abed helps him try to treat them right. Both value their friendship with each other and Abed even created an elaborate deception one time to maintain it. Annie (See main article: "Annie and Abed") Abed and Annie share a mostly fraternal dynamic and friendship marked by occasional forays into role-playing. Depending on what persona Abed assumes, Annie has been shown to be attracted to him. The two share a kiss during the second paintball tournament when Abed role plays as Han Solo and Annie assumes the part of his Princess Leia. For now, the attraction is mostly played up as a running gag, and whether it's indicative of any deeper feelings between them is unclear. Regardless, the two still enjoy a solid friendship and even have a secret handshake. Britta When it comes to Abed, Britta tends to take a more protective role towards him and worries about his obsession with pop-culture and inability to distinguish reality from fantasy. On several occasions he has had to reassure her he understands the difference. However, during the study group's third year at Greendale together that changed. He engages in more role playing in his newly created play room called The Dreamatorium and runs up a high tab hiring celebrity impersonators to take part in his activities. He eventually admits to having problems and needing therapy and asks Britta, who had declared psychology as her major, to help him. Shirley Shirley, much like Britta, often treats Abed in a motherly way. Along with Jeff, she too gets annoyed by his childish antics and sometimes questions how close his close relationship to Troy really is. For the most part, Shirley tries to be tolerant of other religious beliefs of the study group including Abed. A running gag on the show sees her trying to convert the other members of the study group to her faith, she suggested that Abed be baptized once while he was in a catatonic state. One time she and Abed did manage to come to an understanding on their different beliefs when he filmed a religious viral video for her church . ("Messianic Myths and Ancient Peoples"). Pierce Abed has the least interaction with Pierce in the study group. Pierce has a tendency to mispronounce Abed's name as "Ay-bed" and make racist comments about his heritage. Like the rest of the study group, Abed tolerates Pierce's comments and doesn't take them seriously. Pierce is often jealous of the close relationship Troy and Abed have and expresses disappointment that they won't let him in on their shenanigans. His envy of their friendship is a meta reference to the fact that originally Pierce and Troy were to be best friends in a "Beavis and Butthead" type capacity. In an alternate timeline, Abed calls him out over his jealousy which Pierce accidentally admits to ("Remedial Chaos Theory"). Other notable relationships Gubi Nadir Abed's relationship with his father , Gubi Nadir, has been strained since his mother left them both. He at first wanted Abed to take over the family Falafel restaurant business. This changed after he saw a video Abed produced about his own childhood. Gubi was moved so much by it that it made him realize his son had talent. He and Abed came to an understanding and Gubi agreed to pay for his classes, saying that he wanted Abed to do whatever he wanted if it helped people understand him. Gubi later returns for the school's "Family Day" BBQ and brought Abed's cousin Abra with him. Appearances with Abed': "Introduction to Film", "Basic Genealogy" Agent Robin Vohlers During Abed's second year at Greendale, the Vice president was due to visit the Greendale College prompting a visit from the Secret Service to make sure the campus was safe. Abed immediately noticed thier covert surveillence of the school which brought him to the attention of Agent Vohlers. Despite finding no evidence that he was a threat, she continued to investigate him. Abed suggested she had romantic motives for her actions which she denied. They later had a "date" by watching a Kickpuncher movie in his dorm room, although she was viewing it while outside inside in a surveillence van. ''Appearances with Abed: "Intro to Political Science" '' Pavel Pavel is a Polish student at Greendale introduced in Abed's first year at school. Because of their shared Polish heritage (they often speak to each other in their native tongue) and the fact that they used to live next to each other in the school dormitory, they have become good friends. He has a laidback and easy-going disposition and is very accepting of Abed's quirks. He assisted Troy and Abed in the creation of their first blanket fort, Fluffy Town. Pavel, along with Garrett, is also seen assisting Abed as a member of his film crew in various episodes. '''''Appearances with Abed: "Social Psychology", "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design", "Intro to Political Science" Toby Weeks Toby is an "Inspector Spacetime" fan who became fast friends with Abed after discussing their mutual love of the show online. He meets up with Abed at "InspecTicon" a convention for "Inspector Spacetime" fans, and the two instantly connect. However, he reacts poorly when Abed rejects his offer to join him in Britain to attend the "Demiceninspecticon" convention. Toby traps Abed inside a faux X-7 Dimensionizer hoping to that he will change his mind. When Troy arrives on the scene he easily sees through Toby's lies and realizes Abed needs him. He sends Toby packing and rescues a grateful Abed who tells Troy that he knew he would save him. Apperances with Abed: "Conventions of Space and Time" Rachel 'Appearances with Abed: '"Herstory of Dance " Class history Quotes "Modern Warfare" "Remedial Chaos Theory" "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux" "Basic Lupine Urology" Trivia. * ]]Abed's favorite movie is a tie between Ghostbusters, An American Werewolf in London, Back to The Future, Blade Runner, Stand By Me, Stripes, Star Wars IV through VI, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Jaws, Raising Arizona, Jurassic Park, Seven, The Matrix, Goonies, Breakfast Club, Real Genius, Better Off Dead, The Fog of War, and Pulp Fiction. * Abed often does movie spoofs, though he prefers the term homage. * Abed has trumped two professors' research thesis: He was the exception to Ian Duncan's Duncan Principle, and he disproved Professor Sheffield's analysis of the TV show "Who's the Boss?". Though in reference to the Duncan Principle, Ian Duncan thinks Abed is the exception, but the Duncan Principle is still in effect - it's just that the scientists fell for it before Abed (the test subject) did. * In the Community College Chronicles, Abed is played by Alan Bruder. * His age has never been directly stated. It is suggested that he is at least 21, since he was seemingly able to enter The Ballroom and buy drinks for himself during Troy's birthday party with no trouble. This would place him somewhere in between Troy and Britta. * In the episode “Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts” Abed mentions that he delivered a baby in the back of a car. In the episode “The Psychology of Letting Go” several scenes show Abed caring for a pregnant woman, fighting with her boyfriend, and finally delivering it in the back of a car. * Abed is knowing of driving in the series and is shown through out the running.Jeff asks Abed to park his car for him in Spanish 101 , Also in Pillow and Blankets Part 2 the narrartor points out that Abed does not pay is parking fine, which it self indicating Abed drives. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Abed Nadir